The delta agent is a transmissible hepatitis agent that appears to be defective and requires co-infection with hepatitis B virus for its own synthesis. The agent was discovered in 1977 in Italy, where it is endemic. Evidence for infection with the delta agent is found most frequently in carriers of hepatitis B virus who are repeatedly exposed to blood hemophiliacs, illicit drug users, etc.). Sensitive assays for delta agent infection have been developed and used to evaluate experimental infection of HBV-carrier chimpanzees. In both man and chimpanzee infection with the delta agent results in very severe hepatitis. The delta agent has been experimentally transmitted to woodchucks chronically infected with the woodchuck hepatitis virus, a hepatitis virus similar to hepatitis B virus. The chimpanzee and woodchuck provide animal model systems for more detailed characterization of this medically important agent.